


Spend Christmas With Me?

by SomethingAboutFoxes



Series: Barisi Mix Bag [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas, Smut, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutFoxes/pseuds/SomethingAboutFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas Barisi Ficlet, feat. text conversations, angst, smut and a bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spend Christmas With Me?

“Please spend Christmas with me?” Barba pleaded as he lay next to Sonny in bed, clinging to his side.  
  
“I can't, I've never missed Christmas with my family” Sonny replied, giving Barba a gentle squeeze.  
  
Barba had a whole host of example excuses Sonny could tell his family as to why he would not be attending the Carisi family Christmas this year, but he kept them to himself. He didn't want to push Sonny, but at the same time he really didn't want to be alone on Christmas either...  
  
~~~~  
  
Christmas morning:  
  
9:44am: _Good Morning!_ \- Barba  
  
10:03am: _Did you get there safely_ \- Barba  
  
10:15am: _How's your family? Who's there?_ \- Barba  
  
10:49am: _What are you having for lunch?_ Barba  
  
“Who's texting you Sonny? You got a girlfriend you're not telling us about?” Sonny's sister Bella teased.  
  
Sonny's Mom dropped what she was doing to get in on the conversation - “Sonny? Is she right? Why wouldn't you tell us? Why didn't you bring her today?” Sonny's Mom frowned.  
  
“No you guys, It's no one. And I don't have a girlfriend okay, so drop it!” Sonny replied.  
  
10:53am: _Do you guys put on a massive Italian spread?_ \- Barba  
  
10:58am: _Well this sad old bastard is going to order some pizza..._ \- Barba  
  
11:15am: _Are you getting my messages?_ Barba  
  
“Sonny, who _is_ that?” Sonny's Mom asked, frowning and looking a little annoyed at the constant beeping coming from his phone.  
  
“It's no one Ma, sorry” Sonny took his phone out and put it on vibrate.  
  
11:15am: _I'm booooored..._ \- Barba  
  
11:23am: _Why are you ignoring me?_ \- Barba  
  
11:30am _IishKJ)()FNDIO%^ &*HFSKNF_ – Barba  
  
11:37am jlKNLDKJmnmsnmvnxmcvnckxjhvdmnmDJFHJKDf - Barba  
  
11:43am: _HELLLOOOO?!??!!?_ \- Barba  
  
“Sonny, would you turn that thing off!” Sonny's Mom became annoying at the buzzing from Sonny's silenced phone.  
  
“Sorry Ma!” Sonny pulled his phone and turned it off.

~~~~~  
  
After the Carisi family had stuffed themselves to the point of explosion with a delicious home made feast, they cleared the table and sat together in the lounge, each trying not to slip into a food coma.  
  
Sonny thought he'd better check his phone, he made his way to the kitchen at sat at the breakfast bar, pulling his phone out and powering it on.  
  
A barrage of notifications came through, sending his phone into a vibrating seizure.  
  
13 Text Messages, 4 Missed Calls, 2 Voice Messages – all from Barba.  
  
Sonny panicked, his heart began to pound as he thought about how upset Barba must be at being ignored by Sonny.  
  
1.44pm: _Hey! I'm so so sorry. My Mom was getting angry at my phone going off. I had to turn it off. -_ Sonny _  
  
_ 1:47pm: _Ohhh It speakks!...How nce of ypu ty contsct me,,,_ \- Barba  
  
Sonny sighed. Barba must have hit the sauce.  
  
1:48pm: _I said I'm sorry, I'm with my family. I can't stay glued to my phone..._ \- Sonny  
  
1:50pm: _I bettr grt back ti my piza and whiiskey. Theyre annoyd that I'm on mi phonr_ \- Barba  
  
Sonny signed again, twice as loud. His Mom walked in at the same time, “What's wrong Son?”  
  
“Nothing Ma, nothing” He smiled, looking tired and sad.  
  
“I know when something's wrong Sonny, I'm your Mom...” she said as she brushed her hand across his forehead.  
  
“You feel a bit hot Sonny, and you're looking a bit pale...Do you want to go have a lie down?” she asked.  
  
“No Ma, it's fine...I've got to make a phone call though. I'll be back” Sonny said.  
  
“To who?” Sonny's Mom pried.

“It's just work, I've got to call my boss” Sonny replied.

He made his way to the spare room of his parents house and sat on the bed.  
  
He dialed Barba.  
  
“Who's this” Barba slurred.  
  
“You know who it is, don't be stupid” Sonny said.

“Do I? Is this the man who's supposed to be my boyfriend but ignores me on CHRISTMAS FUCKING DAY?” Barba barked down the phone.  
  
“...You're being unreasonable. I said I'm sorry okay?” Sonny said, rubbing his brow and clenching his jaw, “Why are you being such a dick?” he muttered.  
  
“Excuse me?...A DICK? I'm being a DICK?... Sonny, this is the first Christmas I've spent without my family, without my abuela... My mother isn't even here this year, she couldn't bare spending Christmas with her sad sack of a son, so she packed up and went on some old timers cruise!... I've got no one. I thought I had you, but...” Barba's voiced began to shake, a painful lump grew in his throat as he tried to hold back the tears.

“I...I didn't know. You never said anything. How was I supposed to know?” Sonny said sympathetically.

“You never even ASKED. You didn't seem concerned about what I was doing for Christmas...” Barba began to sniff, Sonny knew he was crying now, “Look just get back to your family. Forget this happened. I'll see you later in the week... Merry Christmas” and the call disconnected.  
  
Sonny sat in the spare room for several minutes, mulling over what had happened, and what he should do about it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
“Ma?” Sonny said making his way back to the kitchen.  
  
“Yes Sonny? You okay darling?” His Mom replied.  
  
“Not really, I think I'm going to head home. I know it's early but I need an early night...” Sonny almost winced as he made eye contact with his Mom, worried she was going to flip out.  
  
“Okay Sonny. I think that's a good idea. You really don't look well. I'll fix you a plate to take home” His Mom said lovingly.  
  
“Could you make up two? One for tomorrow? I'm a growing boy Ma” Sonny said, as he rubbed his belly.  
  
“Okay okay, but only because there's more food left over than we know what to do with!” Sonny's Mom laughed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sonny knocked on Barba's door. There was no answer.  


He knocked again. Still no answer.  
  
He rang Barba's cellphone, it went straight to voice mail.  
  
Sonny sighed and knocked again, as hard as he could this time.  
  
“Are you trying to break my door down?” Barba said, coming up behind Sonny.  
  
He was holding a bottle inside a brown paper bag.  
  
“Hey...” Sonny said softly.  
  
Barba pushed past him and unlocked his door, “Listen I'm sorry about before. I'm just angry and depressed. I didn't mean for you to leave your family...”  
  
“It's fine” Sonny said as he placed his hand on Barba's shoulder.  
  
“My family will be fine without me, they've had over 30 years of Sonny filled Christmases, they'll survive one without me” Sonny said, as he kissed the back of Barba's neck - which finally made him turn around to face Sonny.  
  
“My Mom fixed us a container of left overs each for dinner” Sonny smiled, holding up a plastic bag of food.  
  
“She doesn't know who the second serving is for though does she?” Barba asked.  
  
“...No, but she will. When the time is right”

 

~~~~~  
  
After they'd eaten their left overs, which seemed to have sobered Barba up quite nicely, Sonny made Barba a hot cup of tea. They sat on the sofa cuddled up together.  
  
“...I'm really sorry I never asked how you were spending Christmas...That was really shitty of me” Sonny said, before he kissed Barba on the temple.  
  
“It's okay, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're here now” Barba replied as he squeezed Sonny's thigh, “Are you sure your family wasn't angry that you left?”  
  
“No honestly, they were fine. They thought that I was sick actually, kept saying I didn't look well” Sonny replied.

 

“You look fine to me” Barba said.  
  
“I am fine. Besides, could a sick man do this...” Sonny leaned in and kissed Barba hard, biting and sucking at his lower lip, his tongue hungrily brushing against Barba's.

Barba moaned in response, running his hands through Sonny's perfectly styled hair.  
  
Sonny pushed Barba down into the couch, pinning him down with his own body. He felt Barba's hard piece throbbing against his boney hip.  
  
Sonny shifted his weight to one side and began unzipping Barba's trousers. He slid his hand under Barba's boxers waistband and clutched his wet with pre-cum piece and worked it gently.  
  
“Is this okay?” Sonny whispered.  
  
Barba thrust his hips upwards and moaned “Yesss, don't stop, Mmm” as he bit his lip.  
  
Sonny changed his pace and grip, but he felt he'd been going at it for too long now, maybe he wasn't so good at this...  
  
“Are you sure this is okay? Tell me what to do...” Sonny frowned.  
  
“It's good Sonny. So good... But maybe... Would you... If you want to... You could go down on me?” Barba asked shyly.  
  
“Oh, I... I haven't... You know... With a guy...” Sonny blushed.  
  
“Oh. Don't worry about it, it's okay we can leave it...” Barba said trying to hide his disappointment.  
  
“No I want to... It's just... I might be bad” Sonny's face grew even redder.

“You won't be. Not with that mouth...” Barba smiled.  
  
Sonny licked his lips, took a deep breath, and trembled a little as he took Barba in his mouth.  
  
He began slowly, trying to get his rhythm and listening for Barba's approving moans.  
  
As his pace built, Barba became louder with his moaning as he was clutched at Sonny's shoulder.  
  
Those soft pink lips wrapped around his cock felt better than Barba had ever imagined.  
  
When Barba knew he was about to explode he pushed Sonny away and grabbed himself.  
  
Sonny's jaw dropped as he watched Barba work himself momentarily before cumming all over his own stomach.

“Sorry... I just didn't want to... You know... In your mouth” Barba said, sitting up and reaching for the box of tissues on the coffee table.  
  
Before Barba could clean up his puddle of mess, Sonny was kissing Barba's stomach, his tongue peeking out to taste Barba's cum.  
  
Barba gasped in surprise.  
  
“Sorry... Was that gross? I just wanted a taste...” Sonny blushed looking up at Barba.  
  
“No... No, that was hot” Barba voice caught in his throat.

“So, how was I?” Sonny asked, looking eager for approval.  
  
“You were fantastic, Sonny”  
  
“Merry Christmas?” Sonny grinned.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Baby” Barba smiled back.  


**Author's Note:**

> I held onto this one for a while trying to make improvements but I've given up now, time to share! ** So this could have taken place in the universe of my Sweet Barisi series and probably would have fit in between part 2 & 3 but I don't want to re-arrange the series so I'm posting it as an extra! Merry Christmas, enjoy!


End file.
